


Dinner for Two, Dinner for Three

by LSims



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSims/pseuds/LSims
Summary: The two times Emma Nolan went to dinner with Alyssa Greene.





	Dinner for Two, Dinner for Three

The first time Emma Nolan went out to dinner with Alyssa Greene, it was just them. They had gotten a table in the very back of the back room of the local _Applebee’s_ , or “Apples and Bees,” as Dee Dee called it. Alyssa had volunteered her car to ensure maximum privacy.

“This is...nice.” Emma said. She and Alyssa sat down and took in the scene. “I mean, prom was...epic, and wonderful, but, it’s nice to just get something for just us, without having to deal with any pushback or trouble.” “Well, there was the part where you almost crashed my car on the way here.” Alyssa said with a smirk.

Emma slammed her hand on the table. “I’m not used to driving your car! The squirrel came out of nowhere and I can’t see things that good at eye level!” Alyssa just laughed. “Well, _I’m_ driving back.” Emma huffed as a waitress approached them. “What can I get y’all?” She asked. 

“Um, just a water to start, thanks.” 

“An iced _Diet Pepsi_ , thank you.” The waitress walked off and Alyssa looked at Emma indignantly. “You’re lucky you can have soda.” She grumbled. Emma stared at her girlfriend, exasperated. “You could’ve gotten one too, you know!” 

“Seriously? My mom can smell sugar from fifty miles away!” Emma glanced at Alyssa cautiously. “Speaking of, did you, you know—” 

“We talked. 

“We talked, and I know for a fact it wasn’t the last of that conversation. But we talked, and I still live with her, and she still loves me, and it’s going to take time, with both of us. But it’s okay.” Emma got the message and quickly changed the topic. “So...we graduate next week.” 

“I know! I’m really excited! I mean yeah I’ll have to deal with all of the awkward glares from the PTA parents, and my mom will be controlling every single aspect of the night, but hey, we made it! And, in a couple months, we can blow this taco stand!” Emma grinned. “Yup. I mean, I’d personally rather be watching _The Bachelorette_ with my grandma, but it is sentimental, and it means I can officially kiss this town goodbye.” The waitress brought the girls their drinks and got their order, a single large spaghetti. It was romantic, and not to mention cheaper, to split the bowl. Alyssa sipped her water and turned towards Emma, wiggling her eyebrows. “You look nice.” Emma turned fifty shades of red. “ _Alyssa_!” Then. 

“You look awesome.” 

“You’re stunning.” 

“Absolutely _gorgeous_.” 

“Radiant.” 

“An angel.” 

“Well, if I’m an angel, then you’re butch Jesus.” Emma snorted. “I’m just wearing a dress shirt and ‘slacks,’ as grandma called them.” 

“Yes, but you pull it off so well.”

“Well, I think you could pull of a trash bag.” Alyssa leaned over and kissed Emma, neither letting go until they heard someone clear their throat. Awkwardly pulling apart, Alyssa took the spaghetti.

“I’ll just leave you two be.”

The girls awkwardly glanced at each other and then doubled over. “S-so much f-for s-s-subtlety.” Emma wheezed as she dug into her half of the spaghetti.

“Hey, no more hiding, right?”

Emma gasped for air as Alyssa roared into the driveway. “Alyssa,” She panted, “you are a _horrible_ driver.” She stepped out and began to approach her home as Alyssa called “Hey!” Emma turned and looked at her girlfriend expectantly. “What?” Alyssa grinned. “At least I don’t nearly kill squirrels.”

The second time Emma went to dinner with Alyssa, it was also the second time she dressed like “a proper girl.” Only this time she hoped the conversation wouldn’t leave her out on the street.

She parked in front of the Greene household and tried to calm herself. “It’s alright, they _both_ want you to come.” The thoughts kept swirling around Emma’s head. “What if she would’ve preferred I dressed as I usually do to imitate heteronormativity?” Emma asked herself, nervously glancing at her dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. Emma had gotten her grandma to do her hair, pulling it back into a braided updo. She had even sprinkled on some lipgloss and mascara. She had put on a blue, Eastery dress and a pair of white gladiator sandals. She was extremely uncomfortable, but it was worth it if it kept the peace. Emma took a deep breath, grabbed the flowers she had brought, and rang the Greene’s doorbell.

Thank god, Alyssa answered. She engulfed Emma into a squeezing hug and kicked the door shut. “Hi! Thank you so much for coming tonight Em.” Emma awkwardly hugged her back. “Uh, is your mom okay with this?” Alyssa snorted. “She’s in the kitchen. What Helen Greene doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” She released the hug and eyed Emma. “You look...interesting.” Emma blushed. “Do I look as uncomfortable as I feel?” 

“Yeah, but, I think you look beautiful, if that helps.” 

“I think you look beautifuller.” She truly did. Alyssa was wearing a white, lacy sundress, black flats, and pulled her hair back with a white headband. “Yeah, well, I guess we’re both trying to please my mother.” She muttered. She noticed the flowers in Emma’s hand and reached for them. 

“Oh Emma, you shouldn’t have!”

“They’re for your mother.” 

“Right.” Alyssa said with a wink. “Well, let's get this show over with.” She took Emma’s hand and lead her towards the kitchen, calling out “Mom! Emma’s here!”

Mrs. Greene was wearing an apron, but underneath was a green dress and sweater. Her hair was done in its usual style, and Emma could tell the smile on her face was forced, though Emma appreciated the gesture. “Emma! Hello! The lasagne is cooking, it just needs fifteen more minutes.” 

“That’s fine.”

Emma remembered the flowers she was holding and handed them to Mrs. Greene. “These are for you, ma’am.” Helen’s eyes lit up in surprise and her smile became more genuine. “White Lilies! My favorite! Thank you so much.” She hugged Emma, and while she stood there in shock Alyssa just grinned and gave a thumbs up. She had “casually” mentioned her mother’s favorite flowers in a text to Emma the other day, and her girlfriend had clearly delivered. Mrs. Greene took the flowers and headed off to check on the lasagne, and Alyssa led Emma into the living room.

“So, what do you want to watch?” Alyssa asked. Emma was busy looking at the copious amount of pictures Mrs. Greene had on display. “God, you were adorable.” She said pointedly. 

“That was my first Communion.” Alyssa said bitterly.

Emma had forgotten about Alyssa’s hatred over religious ceremonies, as well as the color white. She quickly apologized and turned to the TV with a shrug. “Whatever's on.” They ended up watching this lame _Hallmark_ movie until Mrs. Greene announced that dinner was ready.

“This is a really good salad, Mrs. Greene.” Emma complimented as they all ate. “These are the best greens I’ve ever tasted.” Helen beamed. “Thank you. We grow them ourselves in our garden out back.”

“You have your own vegetable garden?” 

“Yes, we grow potatoes, tomatoes, greens, carrots, squash, and eggplants. We also have an herb garden.” 

“My grandma used to have a garden, but she’s gotten a bit too old to keep up with it now, her arthritis is getting worse.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Mrs. Greene replied. She sipped her water and turned to Emma. “So, you live with your grandmother?” Alyssa frantically switched back and forth from glaring at her mother and shaking her head at Emma. Emma just shrugged and addressed Mrs. Greene. “Yeah, my parents threw me out so I live with her now. They haven’t invited me back.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that. I hope they come to their senses soon.” Emma was surprised at how genuine the woman sounded.

“Yeah, me too.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Mrs. Greene asked. “So Emma, what are your plans for the future?” Alyssa once again returned to her Russian Roulette of warnings. Emma panickedly thought of how best to phrase her answer. 

“Well, it’s not that I _don’t_ have a plan, because I have a general idea, but I’m still waiting to hear back from a couple colleges, to keep my options open, you know? I mean, I’ve been accepted to plenty of good schools, seeing as I’m in a few honors classes.” Mrs. Greene gave a thin smile. “Well, that’s good. Good grades are always important.” Emma and Alyssa sagged in relief. _Whew, crisis reverted_.

The rest of dinner went similarly. She hated to admit it, but when her grandma texted her to get home soon, she was relieved. Alyssa walked her to the door and hugged her. “You did good tonight. We all did.” 

“Yeah. It definitely could have gone worse.” 

“Definitely.” 

Emma took Alyssa’s hand and smiled. “Hey, she doesn’t hate me. It’s a start, you know?” Alyssa just patted Emma in the back and gave her a sly smile. “Well, let’s just say that if I were you, I’d start thinking about college.” Emma laughed and rolled her eyes. 

“Bye, baby.” 

“See ya around, dork.”

And with that, Emma took off in her truck towards whatever lay ahead.


End file.
